Dead Nightmare
by KendallKnight123
Summary: One unlucky girl get even more bad luck when she gets a job at Fazbear's fright: the horror attraction. But the question is: what REALLY happened at Freddy's?
1. Welcome to Fazbear's fright!

Layla was at a cafe with her friends, Bailey and Mckenna. The trio were trying to find something to do on that very fine Sunday afternoon.

"Want to go to the mall over downtown?" Mckenna asked. She has been wanting to go clothes shopping for quite some time.

"No money. I really need a job but no one is hiring." Layla stated. Obviously depressed she just spent her last extra 5 dollars on a coffee.

"Well then, keep looking! If you don't get a job, how will you keep your apartment?" Bailey said, sounding genuinely concerned for her broke friend.

"I'll figure something out, but I gotta go. See you guys tomorrow!" she said bolting out the door. She hated talking about her own problems.

As she walked to her apartment, she found a newspaper waiting for her at her door. a certain ad caught her attention. It read:

COMING SOON! "Fazbear's Fright: the horror attraction! Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based off the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's pizza! Featuring actual relics from the decade-old pizzeria, this new attraction is guaranteed to bring back your childhood in the worst possible way! Now hiring!"

" _Sounds interesting, I'll apply for this tomorrow"_ Layla thought to herself as she unlocked her apartment door.

 _2 days later…._

Layla was on the phone with the supposed owner of Fazbear's Fright, applying for the job as a night guard, since it was the only job left. Then she heard the 'phone guy' say:

"Just remember that we are not responsible for any death or injury. You'll start Monday and we will send you your new uniform."

"Ok sir; thank you for your time." Layla said as she hung up the phone.

That night, she had a nightmare. She was in an establishment, possibly a pizzaria. She was on a monitor, that displayed video feed of 3 animatronics, dormant on a stage. Suddenly, they all stared at her though the monitor. She heard garbled chanting that no sense whatsoever. Then the bear them disappeared.

Layla woke up with a start. Ever since the incident there, she vowed to never go back…. But this wasn't like the old place, was it? It was safer, or was it even worse? Layla pondered on the thought as she entered the shower. Only time will tell…..


	2. Night one

Layla had trouble sleeping that night. She usually never dreamed, but even if she did she never dreamed so vividly. 5 hours later, she had finally fallen asleep at 6:00 A.M. But she kept thinking: " _that was Freddy's, wasn't it? Hope it's not, but i don't have to worry about that nightmare called Freddy Fazbear's until monday, right?"_

 **Sunday: 11:20 P.M**

Layla looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a baby blue long-sleeve shirt with a nametag that had her name on it. it complemented her black skirt and pale skin. She also had on a pair of Adidas sneakers and a dark blue hat that said security on the front in black. It really brought out her pale blue eyes and pulled back jet black hair.

She picked up the phone and called Bailey. Layla had kept the new job a secret from her friends, wanting to keep it a surprise. She heard a tired Bailey say:

"What do you want? I'm super tired!"

"Guess what."

"what?"

" I got a job! I start at midnight!"

"woah, woah, what? How did you get on the job so early, and where did you apply?" a now excited Bailey answered.

" I applied last week. I wanted to keep it a surprise! And I applied at some place called Fazbear's fright. Supposedly they have actual relics from the old pizzeria, and they needed a night guard to 'keep it authentic'. They don't open up until next week, so I don't get paid until then, but the pay is good. I have to go, but I can bring you there during my shift tomorrow. see you later."

"ok, see you there tomorrow around 11:30." and with that, Bailey hung up, and Layla ran to her car so she wouldn't be late.

When Layla got there just in time, she had an ominous feeling about the place. Her skin was crawling, with resurfacing memories about the cursed pizzeria. When she got into the office, she was glad it looked nothing like her dream. Then the phone interrupted her thoughts, and she picked it up.

"Hey-hey! Glad you're back for another night!" Layla heard a rather upbeat, and out of style man. This man might have been from the 70's or 80's if he didn't sound so young. And what Layla also found suspicious is that she wasn't back for 'another night'. This was her first.

"It's probably pre-recorded" she said to herself as she looked at the monitors, starting to scope her surroundings.

She let the call go on, since apparently it was pre-recorded, then something caught her attention:

"...Uh, then over to your far left,uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage, we may have overdone it a bit, hehe… Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, i wasn't kidding about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk…"

" _man, why don't they tell you this stuff when you sign up?"_ Layla thought while gazing into the monitor.

Her nightmare the night before worried her. Could something happen to her? While she was looking at the monitor, she saw… A golden freddy? Before Layla could figure that out she heard a voice:

"You know what happened here, don't you? You were here, weren't you?" A voice said. It seemed to reverberate through the walls, as if the building itself was talking.

" Wh-who are you?! And wha-what do you want?!" Layla asked, shaking as if she has just entered a tub of ice.

The clock read 5:59. One more minute.

" Avenge us. Put him down and please the hate. The others want to leave, but the truth is, we can't unless someone like you gets rid of him for good. Goodbye, Layla."

And with that, her watch read 6:00, and she bolted out of the building and drove home as fast as she could. She still had so many unanswered questions she needed answered.

" _who was that? And who do i need to stop? And most important, why me?_

 _Layla was in a pizzeria. she didn't know how she got there, but she was hiding in a women's bathroom. She heard large footsteps approaching, getting louder with every step. Then she saw it. A brown, big, animatronic brown bear._

" _Hello mike! Are you ready to play?! Hehehe.." Freddy laughed as she thought:_

" _what's going on? I'm not mike! He died a long time ago!"_

Layla woke up to lightning. She woke up screaming.

" _Ok I need to tell them NOW!"_ she thought as she picked up her phone. It read:

9:30 P.M.

"What is it this time, Layla?" Bailey asked, obviously sleep deprived.

"Look, some weird thing happened at the new job… There's someone in there, And it Knows my name, Bailey!"

"Oh my gosh! ok, what happened?" Bailey asked, suddenly interested.

Layla explained everything in perfect detail, from the odd man's message to the voice that told her to avenge them, whoever they were.

"Woah, creepy stuff! I'll be at your house in an hour. See you then."

"ok." a depressed and unconvinced Layla said as she hung up.

" _Hopefully"_ layla thought as she started to get ready for her next shift.

 **A/N: Hey fellow knights! I tried to go for a longer chapter to make up for the short one! But what will happen to the Layla (possibly Mckenna) and Bailey trio? Keep reading to find out! And sorry about not updating sooner! With vacation and the new school year, things have been busy. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time… with more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123.**


	3. Night two

Layla looked at the clock, and it read 11:40. Though Layla would never admit it, she was terrified beyond belief. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Hey Layla!" Mckenna said with her usual smirk. "ghostbusters on the case!" Mckenna saluted.

Layla facepalmed and replied "Good. And maybe you can deal with the ghost in the toilet while you're at it. I warn you: it's a nasty one." This made Layla miss when they were younger and didn't have to worry about ghost or money.

"Sorry. We only deal with non-toilet possessing ghost." Mckenna answered. Although Mckenna didn't show it, she was even more terrified than Layla. Joking around was a way for her to ease her own tension. Even Bailey started laughing.

"Houston, we have a toilet emergency in aisle 13." Bailey joined in, and they all laughed so hard they started crying.

"Well, we have to get going. I have to be there by midnight." Layla reminded the others. "Let's get going"

After that, they went to their cars and followed Layla to the horror attraction. When they got there it started storming.

"Get inside!" Layla yelled over the thunderstorm as she kept the door open for her friends. Luckily she had brought her coat, knowing it was going to rain.

"Thanks Layla." Bailey said as Layla came inside. Bailey was the only one who forgot a coat, so she was soaked head to toe.

"No problem." Layla said as she took off her coat. It was soaked.

"Let's go to my office. They have security cameras we can use to keep watch on the place." Layla informed as she lead the others to the office. When they reached the office, Bailey and Mckenna looked in surprise

"This place is run down! How did they pass health inspection?" Bailey remarked as she inspected the rust on the walls.

"They probably think it's decoration." Layla said as she pulled up the camera panel. Then the phone rang.

"Who is that? Are you expecting a call?" Bailey asked, hoping it wasn't some ghost calling them. She had spent the night researching ghost and all the signs of hauntings, even looking on wikipedia.

"Yeah. They leave pre-recorded messages to let me know what's new. The place doesn't actually open until next week." Layla explained as she let the phone go to voicemail. Then this is what they heard:

"Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found

one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!" they heard the owner say over phone, then they stopped listening.

" Geez, that was a little short. And why don't they call you in person? I mean, they can't be that busy." Bailey stated, finding it to be suspicious.

"Well, at least it wasn't four hours long, like the last one. And who would wake up just to call some random person at midnight?" Layla explained as she was looking for the 'REAL one' the man was talking about.

Then Bailey glared at her. "Who you ask?!" then Layla knew she was in trouble.

"I meant for no reason! This is serious!" Layla pleaded. Then they heard the laughing.

"That laugh definitely wasn't mine.." Bailey said, scared stiff. "Wasn't mine either…" Layla said, becoming paler than usual.

"H-hey g-guys, you might want to take a look at this…" Mckenna said from the desk where the maintenance and camera panels were.

"What is it? OH MY GOSH!" Layla screamed as she saw a animatronic in cam 8. It resembled a bunny, but it was yellow, with holes and blood coming from the inside. Then Bailey came to see what all the fuss is about

"What in the world is that thing?!" Bailey asked while trying not to throw up.

"your worst nightmare… hehe… that's me alright.." a raspy, gruff voice replied, echoing through the halls. The sound was one of insanity.

Bailey and Mckenna were about to scream, but Layla shushed them and went to find where the animatronic went.

"How are you so calm at right now? WE ARE BEING HUNTED BY SOME FREAKING HAUNTED ANIMATRONIC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Bailey screamed, thinking that maybe Layla hadn't grasped full gravity of the situation. Then Layla started crying.

"W-well what's the point of screaming or crying, anyways? It's not like it'll help…" Layla turned away so her friends wouldn't see her cry.

"What's wrong? Was it something i said?" Bailey asked, mentally scolding herself for being so inconsiderate.

"H-have you guys even asked yourselves why i'm so scared of Freddy's?" Layla asked, and then started crying even more.

"N-no.." they both replied. " _Man, I guess there is a lot we don't about her. I don't even know her last name…_ " Bailey thought to herself, curious of Layla's true identity.

"Have you heard of Mike Schmidt. The security guard in the old location? Well, i'm Layla Schmidt. His daughter." Mckenna and Bailey gasped.

"Woah. W-why didn't you tell us, Layla?" Mckenna asked. She would have never guessed.

"I-i didn't know how you would react… I was so sick of people acting different around me just because my dad died!" She exclaimed. "And to make matters worse, he's proof that the pizzeria is haunted!"

"We wouldn't have judged! You aren't defined by someone else. You aren't defined by your father. You aren't Mike Schmidt. You are Layla, and that's that." Mckenna said, trying to cheer up her distressed friend

"And i second that. You are my best friend and nothing will ever change that!" Bailey exclaimed, and she meant every word. " _No one is dying today, I bet my soul on on it!"_ Layla thought. She was determined to win that bet.

"Oh no! We forgot to check on the animatronic! It's probably near!" She feared as she checked the cams, the animatronic was in the room next to them.

" _I wonder what this audio button does?"_ Layla thought as she pressed the 'play audio' button. It seemed to lure the animatronic to the other side of the room, away from the office. Then she switched to the cam two rooms away, and pressed the play audio button. It lured the animatronic to the room the audio was played in.

"Hey guys! This audio-button thingy lures the robot-thingy away!" Layla said excited now that they had a way to lure the haunted animatronic away from the office. And the clock read 5:55. Five more minutes. Then the animatronic spoke.

"You'll never be free, Layla. You're doomed to have the same fate as me, Mike, and the others. You know that, don't you?" Then Layla started screaming.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Layla screamed. Bailey and Mckenna were terrified. This…. Thing had something to do with their friend, and this meant that Layla was still hiding secrets. Then the clock read 6:00, and Layla collapsed, and fell to the ground.

"Ok, i don't know what's going on, but which one of us is going to drag her home?" Mckenna asked as she seemed to ponder on the thought.

"Ugh! I guess i will. You win…" Bailey said as she picked up Layla and went to her car.

 **1 hour and 30 MINUTES LATER…**

Layla woke up in her room. "What the heck happened… Ugh, my head hurts…" Layla said as she held her head in pain. Then she got dressed and left her room.

"Hey Layla. How you doin'?" Bailey asked as she ate some scrambled eggs.

"Ok, why are you in my apartment? And what happened? Last thing i remember was hearing that animatronic voice, seeing my dad saying 'Avenge me', then blacking out…" Layla said as her voice trailed off, then Layla's eyes widened.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Bailey and Mckenna said in unision.

"Well, i guess it's about time we start figuring things out, huh?" Layla mused as she went to make herself some pancakes.

 **A/N: Well here we go! F.Y.I i decided to add humor to show how good friends they are. And i take my writing seriously, but it's good to have a little fun every once and a while. And i noticed all my reviews and OMG I AM FLIPPING OUT! Thanks for the support! Thanks to:** **karygarcia21** **,** **Creamlovr777** **, and special thanks to my very good freind,** **SpringShippings74** **for inspiring me to become a writer** **!** **With more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123**


	4. Things in the past

"So… What now?" Bailey asked. They had just finished breakfast and were going to the library to search anything they could find anything about the original Freddy Fazbear's.

"I guess we should get going. But you never explained how you got in my apartment…" Layla said, glaring at the two.

"Well… We found your keys in your purse and used them…" Mckenna said, nervously laughing.

"W-why you…" Layla said, balling her fingers into fist. Then she tried to calm herself down. "Well, at least you did it to help me. Thanks guys. Well, let's get going." Layla said as she went towards the door.

"OK" Bailey and Mckenna said in unison. Then they got to their cars and in 3 minutes, they made it to the library.

They went into the library and logged on to a computer. And after an hour of searching, they found an article. "Hey guys! Look at this!" Layla said. The online article read:

 **Tragedy! Freddy Fazbear bite of 87!**

On August 11th, tragedy struck Tim Johnston, son of Mary and John Johnston. It was Tim's birthday. And as witness Mary Johnston said: "Some mean little boys dragged my little Tim onto the stage because he was scared of that Fredbear animatronic. And then the animatronic bit him! I saw it with my own two eyes and i called the police and told the staff immediately! We went to went to the hospital. He's in a coma and doctors say he won't survive!" The heartbroken mother said. "We are not responsible for any death or injury. We will see to it that the bill is paid and the child is alright." Said Fredrick Fredbear, owner of Fazbear entertainment. The hospital bill is a total of $100.99. This is a huge blow to Fazbear's reputation and funding, Will they ever recover?"

Layla tried not to scream. "T-that's the name of the man on the phone. The N-new owner told me… It's him! Tim Johnston!" Layla said.

"Oh my god…" Bailey said. Who knew they were talking to a victim all along?

"That's messed up. I wonder why he would want to open it back up? Even after the murders…" Mckenna thought aloud.

Layla's eyes glazed over. "What the heck?! What's wrong Layla?!" Then after 2 seconds, her eyes turned back to normal.

"W-what just happened?! I felt like I was gone for thirty minutes! Wait... Oh god!" Layla said. Then she began typing at the computer rapidly.

"What just happened? What are you doing?" Bailey asked, confused and worried for Layla.

"I just had another vision. You'll see." She said. Then she pulled up an article that read:

 **Child in coma! Fazbear's bite of 87!**

Bite of 87 victim, Tim Johnston is now in critical condition at a local hospital. He is in a coma and doctors say he might not survive. "It's a real tragedy. But our best doctors are doing the best they can. Chances of survival are 7%." Said .

"Wait, if he did die... Then how in the world were we able to talk to him?" Bailey asked.

"Only one way to find out." Layla stated as she started typing on the computer. "If he did die, then I bet we can find something on it..." Layla said thinking aloud.

"Oh. My, God...guys you might wanna look at this..." Layla said, on the verge of tears. It read:

 **Tragedy! Bite of 87 victim dies.**

On August 20th, Tim Johnston died in a coma. "He meant the world to me... How am I going to go on without my precious little angel?!" Mary Johnston, mother of Tim Johnston said in tears. We tried to get an interview with John Johnston, but his wife said he was "so heartbroken he wouldn't even speak to her" and insisted reporters leave.

"O-oh my god... We've been talking to a ghost this whole time..." Bailey said trying not to scream.

"We can call him in the morning. We can leave a message and ask what in the world is going on..." Layla said, surprisingly calm.

"I don't get this though: why do you have visions? And what kinds?" Bailey asked, curious.

"I honestly don't know... It just feels like I'm somewhere else for a long time, then I see things. It's as if someone were trying to tell me something through pictures." Layla explained.

"Have these happened anytime before you got your job at Fazbear's Fright?" Bailey asked.

"Only after my dad died. But that only lasted for a month." Layla answered.

"What were the visions about?" Bailey asked.

"Freddy Fazbear's. I think it was what happened to him through his eyes. I remember being chased by them in the visions. And hiding..." Layla said with a dark expression on her face.

"Oh. That must have been horrible..." Mckenna said, feeling sad for Layla.

"I-it's ok. Let's just go... We have the info we need." Layla said, hiding her face with her bangs as she walked towards the library doors.

 **Later at Bailey's house...**

Bailey was angry at herself. _"I'm so stupid for asking personal questions like that... What kind of friend am I?"_ Bailey scolded herself.

"I'll try to make it up to her tonight." Bailey said to herself as she thought of what she would do make up for it.

 **At Layla's apartment...**

Layla was still trying to process what she had learned the past three days. Layla was on the couch watching T.V.

 _"Why does it feel like I know that kid? And his father's name sounds familiar too..."_ Layla was thinking about the articles and Tim Johnston. As she pondered on the thought, she suddenly felt cold.

"Did they turn up the air conditioning?" Layla thought aloud as she checked the thermostat. It was at a normal 72 degrees.

" _I wonder why it's so cold in here…"_ Layla thought as she turned the knob. Little did she know, that right behind her was a nightmare beyond imagination…

 **Hey guys! KendallKnight123 here! And what do we have here?! My very first good cliffhanger! Lucky for you guys, i suck at cliffhangers. And when i heard that Five Nights At Freddy's 4 was out… I fangirled a lot. And sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than usual i'm working on an *ahem* secret project… It'll be released soon! Don't worry. It will be released on August 11th. And there is a specific reason why. Can you figure it out? Anyways, i'll leave you guys to figure it out. Until then, enjoy my new chapter: Things of the past! And again, thanks to my good friend** **SpringShippings74** **for the inspiration and support! And also, Thank you for reading and supporting me as i start out in the world of writing! Now, i'd better stop rambling… with more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123.**


	5. Night 3

Dead nightmare: night 3

 **before we get to the story, i thought i would give you songs to listen to to amplify the feels! here we go:**

 **1\. Nightmare by Natewantstobattle**

 **2\. Final masquerade by Linkin park**

 **Now enjoy the story!**

 _Layla was terrified. They were in the halls, and her parents weren't home. She was with her little brothers, making sure that they was safe from them. she may be only five, but she always protected her siblings and cared from them, it's not like their parents ever did. Her littlest brother started to cry again._

 _"Hold on, little brother…" Layla thought as she checked the halls. The blue monster in the left hall was coming, and Layla stifled a scream, and as she saw it coming, she shut the doors_

Wednesday, 1:00 P.M

Layla woke up screaming. "How many times have i woke up screaming since i got the job?!" She thought to herself as she got up and found herself in her bed, with bruises all down her arm and legs, as if something with sharp claws had dragged her. Then the wounds started to bleed. "What the heck happened to me?!" Layla thought as she went to go get some extra-large band-aids. And she could have sworn she saw a dark figure in the mirror as she got some band-aids.

Wednesday, 11:45 P.M

Bailey could feel the anxiety in the air as soon as she entered Layla's apartment.

"Hey. What's up?" Mckenna asked as she came in.

"Nothing much. I'm just a little worried that something's gonna happen..." Layla said. And since she was wearing a skirt, Bailey and Mckenna could notice the bruises on her legs almost instantly.

"What the heck happened?!" Mckenna asked. "Honestly, i don't know...:" Layla said."I think I was just tired, honestly… I just woke up with these bruises.." Layla tried to explain to no avail.

"A-anyways, it's time to get going…" Bailey said. And with that, they got into their cars and feared what awaited them in the pizzeria of death.

At Fazbear's fright….  
As they stepped inside, something felt different. A chill in the air that made the trio's skin crawl. Then the call started, but it was different that usual. It was a little kid screaming. "Layla! Help…I don't like it here! It's cold and there are bad teddy bears here!" The kid on the phone cried.

"What the heck?!" they all said in unison. Then a child appeared in front of them. The kid seemed about five. He was about knee-length compared to Layla and had soft, warm brown eyes.

And the boy also had jet black hair. They boy resembled Layla in many ways. "D-don't you remember me… big sister?" the boy asked, close to tears. Then a look of horror and surprise spread across Layla's face.

"T-Timmy? L-little bro?" Layla asked, looking even paler than usual. "Layla!" the little boy, Tim, responded as he started to hug Layla. After a second of shock, Layla returned the hug and started to cry.

"Thank you for remembering me… Big sister. Even when everyone else did… And they never even put my real name on the articles of my grave…" and with that, Tim disappeared, and Layla once again had a shocked expression on her face.

"What the heck just happened? Bailey asked, extremely confused.

"M-my little brother... Tim. Guys, there's more to this than just murders..." Layla said in a small voice.

"What?" Mckenna and Bailey asked in unison.

"The kid's name wasn't Tim Johnston... It was Tim Schmidt." Layla said. Layla was close to tears and sat on her knees.

"O-oh my god... W-well at least he was able to pass on now..." Bailey said, uncertain if her words were true or not.

"You don't get it... If he hasn't passed on until now, he's been wandering as a spirit for twenty-nine years!" Layla revealed, and his her face with her face by facing away from Mckenna and Bailey.

Bailey and Mckenna gasped at the news. Then Mckenna spoke up, "don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault.".

"Yes it was! I should have went to his birthday instead of going to a graduation party, that ended up in me breaking my leg anyways!" Layla exclaimed. Then they all heard something in the vents.

"Shoot... We never checked the cameras..." Layla said as she ran towards the security camera panel.

"O-oh God... HE'S IN THE VENTS!" Layla warned as she tried to press the play audio button. Then the animatronic went back to camera 09.

"T-that was a close one..." Bailey gasped, still terrified of what could have happened if it weren't for sheer luck.

"Let's just focus on surviving for now..." Layla said, not looking up from the monitor. "We could go check the other rooms... I brought a flashlight..." Mckenna offered, unsure if they should or not.

"But what if the thing comes after us?" Bailey asked, worried that they would suffer the same fate as the kids who were murdered. "I could stay. And we can use our phones to keep contact so I can tell you where it is." Layla said.

"Ok. Just let us know if anything happens. We don't need anyone dying today.." Mckenna instructed, hoping that the animatronic would go an alternate route than what they were planning to take.

"Ok. Good luck guys..." Layla said with a confident expression that almost seemed unlike her. "Same to you..." Bailey and Mckenna said in unison. And with that, Bailey and Mckenna set off to explore the haunted pizzeria.

With Bailey and Mckenna...

"Why does it have to be so dark?!" Bailey complained as she used her phone's flashlight along with Mckenna's flashlight to scope their surroundings.

"It's because it's only 5:00, and the place isn't even open yet." Mckenna explained with little to no patience as she checked the hall in front of them for anything suspicious. Then Mckenna's phone rang.

"Hello?" Mckenna said into the phone. "Hey guys." The voice on the phone said. "Who is it?" Bailey asked, hoping it wasn't like the call they got before Layla's deceased brother appeared.

"It's just Layla." Mckenna said. Bailey sighed in relief that it wasn't any ghost or demons. "So where is it?" Mckenna asked. Layla replied, "in the west hall. He's about to reach the main entrance.".

"Crap that's pretty close..." Mckenna said to herself. "Yeah... Is he going towards the game room?" Bailey said into the phone as she was scoping their surroundings to make sure it wasn't in the room.

"He's coming... He's 2 rooms away." Layla informed. "Wait.. Why the heck did Layla call it a he? Something feels off..." Mckenna thought.

With Layla...

Layla felt a cold draft coming from right in front of her. "What the heck? Layla said to herself. "the air conditioning isn't even on.." Layla mumbled to herself. Then he appeared. "What do you want?!" She spat to the figure with hatred that chilled the air."Can't I see my only daughter every once in a while?" The figure teased as he revealed himself,

he was a man with light brown, short-cut hair. He had intelligent baby blue eyes and pale skin. He had a uniform similar to Layla's, but bloodied as if he were dead. Which, in fact, he was. "Cut the dad act. You barely even glanced at us unless you had a knife or belt in your hand!" Layla rebutted.

"Layla, what the heck is going on?" Mckenna's voice came from Layla's phone. Layla had forgotten to end the call. "I'll be right back. I have some business to tend to.." Layla said. And with that, Layla ended the call. "Stop with the dad act. You aren't my dad, and if you were: you'd be one heck of an excuse for one!" Layla said to Mike, her deceased father. "Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Mike teased.

"Shut up. You aren't worth crap as a father! You wouldn't notice if I was gone for a year and came back with bloodstains on my shirt!" Layla said. "You know that isn't true." Mike said with a look of fake concern on his face.

"Shut up you sadistic freak." Layla said. "You know you can't hide our little secret for long..." Mike warned. And with that, Mike disappeared. "I can try.." Layla mumbled to herself as she called Mckenna back. "Hey... Sorry about that." Layla apologized as if nothing happened.

With Bailey and Mckenna...

"What the heck happened?!" Mckenna asked. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Layla tried to shrug it off and pretend that nothing happened. "Stop with the freaking lies. What happened?! You sounded so angry... What the heck did that to you?!" McKenna pressed on. "I-it's a long story..." Layla was about to give in, just as the clock turned 6:00. "The shift is finally over!" Layla said, trying to change the subject.

"Finally!" Bailey exclaimed, sighing in relief. And with that they set off to go to their homes, trying to decipher what exactly they all witnessed those six hours in the pizzeria of nightmares.

 **Hey guys! KendallKnight123 here with a new chapter of Dead nightmare! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy! And now I have a YouTube channel! My username is KendallKnight 123 hope you enjoy! And oh my god! We reached 5 followers, 5 reviews, and 6 favorites! Thank you guys so much for the support! I can't thank you guys enough! With more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123**


	6. Dark Past

Layla's house 9:00 A.M...

Layla, Bailey, and Mckenna were sitting at the dining room table, trying to decipher what happened only three hours ago. "So, something doesn't make sense. How did they get Timmy's last name wrong..?" Bailey asked Layla. "

"W-well, my dad... Was a... Murderer..." Layla said in a small voice, not looking Mckenna or Bailey in the eye. Mckenna and Bailey just looked at Layla wide-eyed. "I didn't know until he got his job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. And if I told anyone, I would have ended up like his victims..." Layla said, still refusing to look Bailey and Mckenna in the eye. "We started changing our names so no murders would be tied to us. My parents had so many last names I lost track after a while. And on Tim's birthday, our last names were Johnston." Layla explained hesitantly.

"Wait... Could Mike be the murderer..? If he got a job there, he could have easily gotten a spare suit and lure kids into a back room..." Bailey thought aloud.

"When did he start working at Freddy's?" Mckenna asked Layla.

"November 8th, 1991." Layla replied. "He was fired 5 days after, on the 13th..." Layla added on.

"I'll look up when the murders were announced." Mckenna said as she grabbed her laptop out of her bag. "They were announced November 12th... Right before he was fired..." Mckenna stated, focusing on the screen.

"That's no coincidence…." Layla said. "My father…. Is the murderer…." Layla added on is disbelief. Before she could cry, Layla ran into her room and locked the door.

"Layla!" Mckenna and Bailey called after Layla and tried to open the door to no avail.

Meanwhile at Fazbear's fright…

A certain animatronic was walking through the halls of Fazbear's fright. The animatronic seemed to have a malicious grin on his face, despite the fact that the animatronic was never programmed to have such facial expressions and emotions.

"soon this god forbidden horror attraction will go down in flames… Layla will soon be joining us." He mused. He laughed as he walked through the attraction. Then came the voices. The voices of those a wicked murderer had slain all those years ago.

"Murderer."

"Child slayer."

"Murderer of the innocent."

"You couldn't save your own son from his brother." The voices tormented the man. The man showed a look of regret for a split second, then the regret turned into anger and sadness.

"I did it for him! I was going to make them pay…." The animatronic cried out. "I…. I did it… For Tim…." Mike cried out. Then he started to laugh. "Yeah… That's it… Make them pay.." He laughed maniacally,

Back at Layla's…

Layla sat on her bed and cried. "I… I could have stopped all this madness… If only I had been there to stop my big brother from messing with Tim.. And that God forbidden animatronic…" Layla thought to herself bitterly. After what seemed like hours of crying in her room, she found the courage to face her friends. She slowly opened the door, terrified of what her friends might say.

"Layla!" Her friends called out and instantly pulled her into a group hug.

"Guys… Thank you, for everything." Layla said. "It's nothing… That's what friends are for." Mckenna told Layla. "Thanks. And I have an idea on where we can get some answers…" Layla said in a bitter tone.

"Really?! Where?" Bailey asked excitedly.

"My brother… He's the one that caused Tim to die…" Layla explained bitterly.

"How? And when..?" Mckenna asked, confused.

"My brother and his friends always hated Tim… Tim had a fear of animatronics, and my brother took that to his advantage. From what I heard, my brother and his friends put Tim on stage and near the animatronic's mouth. Tim's crying caused the animatronic to malfunction. Tim's tears caused the gears to lock up, and the thing bit off Tim's head.." Layla explained.

"Wow… I never knew this was that personal…" Mckenna said, wide eyed.

"It sure as heck is…" Layla said in a dark tone that was unlike her.

"Are you ok, Layla…?" Bailey said, worried for Layla.

"Y-yeah…" Layla said. Just as she said that, she held her head in pain and muttered under her breath.

"Uh… Are you sure you're ok…?" Mckenna asked.

"Yeah… I think I just need some Advil or something." Layla said as she headed to her bathroom to get the medicine.

As she Just as Layla walked in, she saw a sinister face in the mirror before the face disappearing a split second later. The figure resembled Fredbear, Except the figure had jet black fur, blood red eyes, and a golden hat with a black stripe.

"The hallucinations are back…" Layla muttered to herself as she swallowed the pill. "Will I be able to face Josh? I haven't talked to him since the incident…" Layla thought to herself nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I'm going to have to deal with it… For Tim." Layla said to herself. Then Layla glanced at the clock. It was 11:40 A.M.

"I should probably call Josh to see what time he's gonna come over…" Layla thought to herself as she picked up her phone and dialed her brother's number.

Hey guys! Kendallknight123 here with a new chapter of Dead Nightmare! Sorry I haven't been updating lately.. With the Holidays and schoolwork, I've been super busy! And my Docs is down… But I'm back and better than ever! :) hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Dead Nightmare, and i hope you had an awesome New Year's! 


	7. My brother, the murderer

"Hello?" A voice said from the phone.

"Hey, Josh… It's Lay. And we need to talk. It's important." Layla informed sternly.

"Layla? What's up? And what's wrong?" Josh asked in a confused tone.

"It's… Hard to explain. Let's just say the past is back to haunt us…" Layla vaguely replied. "Can you come over today?" She asked.

"I'll be there in an hour. Where do you wanna meet…?" Josh asked.

"Come over to where Freddy Fazbear's used to be. I have something to show you. I'll see you there." Layla informed before hanging up. "Glad that's over…" Layla muttered as she walked out of the bathroom to talk to her friends.

"How did it go? Is your brother coming?" Mckenna questioned Layla.

"It went okay. We have to meet him in an hour over at Freddy's." Layla told the two.

"What's Josh like? Is he cute?" Bailey asked Layla excitedly.

"Well… He was popular in school, until the accident at Fredbear's. People started calling him names, and a rumor spread around, saying that he killed Tim on purpose… School was a living heck for him after that…" Layla recalled.

"That must have sucked. Honestly, I think he deserved it though." Mckenna commented.

"No crap! Anyways, I guess he is kinda cute in an emo sort of way… He's been depressed ever since the accident. It got better with time, but hasn't been the same since…" Layla resumed.

"O-oh…" Bailey said. "Anyways, what should we do until we meet up with him?" Bailey asked.

"I have no freakin clue." Layla said as she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

An hour later, at Fazbear's Fright…

Layla, Bailey, and Mckenna pulled up at the parking lot of Fazbear's Fright to be met with a man near the entrance. The man had jet black hair and piercing baby blue eyes, and wore a leather jacket over a blue shirt, with jeans and boots.

"Josh…" Layla greeted the man when she reached the entrance.

"Lay… How long has it been since we last saw each other? Ten years?" Josh recalled as he pulled Layla into an awkward sibling hug. (Anyone get the reference? If so, cookie for you!)

"It's been twenty." Layla corrected Josh as she pulled away from their hug. "And don't think i've forgotten what you've done those years i've been with you, just because it's been that long." Layla added angrily.  
"You were never one to forget." Josh chuckled. "Anyways, who are they?" Josh asked, pointing to Mckenna and Bailey.

"The crazy brunette over there is Mckenna, and the redhead is Bailey." Layla smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that crazy…" Mckenna said.

"Yeah you are." Layla stated before sticking her tongue out at Mckenna.

"Sorry, but I wasn't here to mess around, Lay.." Josh said sternly. "What was that you said about having to show me something important?" He asked Layla.

"Yeah… Freddy's was rebuilt into a horror attraction." Layla said, pointing to the burnt building behind them.

"Just what were those fools thinking when they rebuilt that nightmare?!" Josh growled.

"I don't know. Anyways, they… Salvaged one of the animatronics." Layla informed.

"Which one?" Josh asked curiously.

"Spring Bonnie. And what's even worse is that… Dad's there." Layla replied.

"D-dad? How?! I mean, he didn't die there… Did he…?" Josh said, bewildered.

"He did… I just don't know how or why yet." Layla responded.

"Hey guys, should we go inside…?" Mckenna asked while glancing at the entrance.

"I guess… I brought the keys I use to get in. Do you want to, Josh?" Layla asked as she turned to face Josh.

"Better now than never, I guess…" Josh muttered.

"Okay… Here we go, I guess…" Layla said as she put her key into the keyhole of the doors to Fazbear's Fright.

 **Hey guys, KendallKnight123 here! So, I have a few questions for you! Did you guys get the reference? And what kind of person do you think Josh is? And what kind of past do you think Layla and Josh had together?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And until next adventure, KendallKnight123.**


End file.
